Inside the Fire
by Novasaurusrex
Summary: Ignore the stupid title. I can't think of a better one at the moment. Anyway, it's a 'Pyro and You' fic, because FF needs more Pyro and Pyro needs more love. Not much of a summary, but read the story to find out. Oh, and this is YAOI. M for later stuffs.
1. Hungry Heavy

**So, I've seen a few "- and You" stories running around on FF, but much to my displeasure none of them contain the beloved Pyro. Well, after a ****little bit of thinking, I've decided to fix that. Also, I think instead of of one-shot, mine shall be longer.**

***Obligatory Disclaimer***

**Sadly, the Pyro belongs to Valve, as does TF2, and I'm making no profit off this story.**

**Oooh, and this contains yaoi. That means m/m relations and BUTTSECKS. If you don't like it, click the 'back' button.**

**Flames are welcomed, 'cause I enjoy the fire.**

_You dream of fire. The flames, the smoke, the dancing light. You see yourself standing before a wall of solid flame, burning bright red and orange in the blackness that surrounds. Suddenly you're running towards it, your feet have a mind of their own. Closer and closer you sprint, about to collide with the all-consuming heat. Just as you're plunged into the flaring light-_

A horrid buzzing noise cuts through the cool morning air. For a few moments, the sound is unrecognizable. You wipe the thin layer of sweat from your brow and punch the buttons on the small bedside alarm until the assault on your ear ceases.

5:30 am

After allowing yourself a short while to calm down, you slowly sit up and swing your legs over the side of the bed. The cold metal floor seems to bite at your bare feet, making you shiver almost violently.

Stretching, you pop your back and scan the room for your red uniform shirt. Slipping it on, you sigh grumpily.

"It's too early..." you say to no one, pulling your combat boots. The familiar weight is somewhat comforting and the heavy '_clank_' they make whenever you take a step is almost comical. After pulling you're long, black hair into a loose ponytail, you make your way out the door, letting it slam behind you.

You scan the narrow hallway and mental curse yourself. After standing there for nearly 10 minutes, you still can't remember. Luckily, you hear loud footsteps coming towards you, meaning you might get some assistance.

Heavy rounds the corner, seeming as though he's deliberately taking his sweet time. You groan inwardly, but you figure there's no other option. Besides, you really don't wanna wait around for someone else. Someone else that could be a Spy.

"H-hey, Heavy!" you run up to the Goliath of a man, not wanting to admit to yourself or anyone else just how much he scares you. He stops and smiles, looking down out you.

"Hello, little man," he ruffles your hair and you just about piss your pants.

"U-uh, hi." you squeak, trying wiggle away. "Heavy, could you help me get to the kitchen?" This makes the large man grin. He throws back his head and shakes with laughter.

"Of course! New person lost his directions, da?" Heavy grabs you by the wrist and drags you along. "Come, you can get sandvich, too."

After what seems like hours, and just when you think Heavy's tight grip is actually going to rip your slender hand off, the kitchen comes into view.

_'Finally!'_ you think, relieved. Heavy pulls you into the spacious kitchen and releases your wrist, thumping you on the back with his massive hand.

"There you are, little man. Don't be forgetting your way again, da?" He adds with a big smile.

"Uh, y-yeah. Thanks." You wait for him to go about his own business before heading over to the coffee pot and setting to work. "Ah! Grody!"(1]You cry out, dropping the metal coffee pot briefly after picking it up. You wipe your hand on your pants and look down at the grime-covered thing.

"Mmrrrpphhh!" You're nudged out of the way and you continue watching as hands clad in rubber gloves snatch the pot off the ground. You bring your gaze up to look at whoever retrieved and find yourself staring into the darkened lenses of a gas mask. You let ou a surprised yelp and tumble backwards.

"Mmmmhhh..." The person in the gas mask sounds exasperated, but offers you theirs hand. Reluctantly, you take it and let yourself be hoisted to your feet. They pat you on the shoulder and turn away, plopping the coffee pot in the sink with a messy splash.

You find yourself staring at the mysterious person, trance-like, until a loud '_ding_' brings you out of your stupor. The person opens the microwave and eagerly pulls out a steaming cups of some kind of liquid, spilling some of it on their red jumpsuit in the process.

"Mmpphhh!" They exclaim happily, waving to Heavy, and swiftly exit the kitchen.

"Seeing you later, Pyro," replies Heavy, around a mouthful of 'sandvich'.

"Pyro...?"

**1- I like the word 'Grody'. I use it instead of gross, usually. o.o**

**Sucky first chapter is sucky. And the Heavy is a bit more Russian than usual, no? Oh well. I'm gonna go look for the Plot Bunny now...**


	2. Eager Medic

**Ok, so I've decided to make this a four-shot. I think. There might be a little *cough* action in this chapter, but I dunno. Yeah... **

**Slight Heavy/You in this chapter, but it's nothing. .'**

***Obligatory Disclaimer***

**Sadly, the Pyro belongs to Valve, as does TF2, and I'm making no profit off this story.**

**Oooh, and this contains yaoi. That means m/m relations and BUTTSECKS. If you don't like it, click the 'back' button.**

**Flames are welcomed, 'cause I enjoy the fire.**

Over the next few hours, you find yourself unable to think of nothing but the mysterious Pyro. Seeing as there wasn't a battle that day, you figure you have nothing better to do than wonder aimlessly about the base. But then again, that can get pretty boring, pretty quickly. For a while, you argue with yourself, before decidedly heading off to ask around about the Pyro. The first place you go is the small hospital wing, in the basement, to speak with the Medic. '_He's the smartest, so he'll know the most,'_ you tell yourself.

When you reach the stairs, you balance yourself on the slick metal railing and slide all the way to the bottom- only to crash into Soldier. '_Crap._'

The larger, burly man's World War 2 helmet hits the concrete floor with a disturbingly severe _CLANG_. Picking himself off the ground, he glares down at you, looking like he wants nothing more than your head on a pike. You don't dare to pick yourself up, but only clamber backwards until you hit the wall with a dull **thud**.

"God DAMMIT, maggot- just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Soldier bellows, causing you to flinch. "Are you **trying **to get yourself killed? Huh?"

"S-sorry, sir!" you stutter, convinced that the man in front of you is about to rip your head off. "It's a force of habit, sir!" You feel your heart hammering in your chest, feeling like it's about to either explode or leap into your throat.

"Well, your little 'force of habit' just earned you bathroom duty! Now pick your ass up and retrieve my helmet, you sorry sack of shit!"

Not quite sure what bathroom duty was, or if Soldier even has the power the punish you, but nonetheless fearful, you quickly stand up and scramble over to get his helmet. Once the thing is out of your hands, you hightail it out of the small stairwell. Not long after, you're well on your way to the hospital wing and, hopefully, information on the Pyro. With the bulky metal doors and the above medical cross ahead of you, you feel yourself calming down and your heart rate slowing. With some effort, you push the doors open and walk into an instantly colder environment. It doesn't take long for goosebumps to rise along your arms, but you rather enjoy the drastic cold. It reminds you of home.

Looking around, the tiny hospital is unoccupied, leave for various gourneys and medical equiptment. Though it's good your team is uninjured, you find it unsettling that the room is so empty.

"Hallo? Doktor?" you called, inwardly satisfied that you're the only other person on Base that speaks German. "Wo bist du?"[1] A door opens off in the corner and the Medic walks out of it, smiling almost maniacally as he comes towards you.

"Genau hier, mein Freund!"[2] he cries ecstatically, brushing a few strands of loose hair back. "But no need vor zhe use of Deutsch, ja? It's not like ve're telling secrets. But maybe later, Junge[3], maybe later. So, vat can I help you wiz? Are you hurt? Dying?" The Medic pauses, leaning in, his nose almost touching yours. "Do you vant to kill yourself?"

"N-no!" you cry, flailing your arms slightly. "No, Doktor, I'm here to ask you about... a certain person."

"Ach, zis sounds spicy already! Keep going, keep going."

"Well, what can you tell me about... the Pyro?" The Medic gives you an almost knowing smirk, though you aren't sure what there is to know.

"Zhe Pyro? Vell, he is a psycho." You open your mouth to say something, but the Medic continues. "In a wunderbar vay. And ja, zhe Pyro is a he."

"But, that just... that doesn't really tell me much, other than his gender!" you whine, trying not to pout. The Medic pats you on the head, grinning.

"Zhen vhy don't you go see vor yourself, ja? Talk to zhe Pyro, get to know him. It's not like he'll toast you on zhe spot."

"I don't know, Dok, I'm scared." you chew on your bottom lip nervously. "I never admit that to anyone, but... I am."

"Do vhat you feel is best. Vhen you're ready to talk to zhe Pyro, zhen go talk to him. Until zhen, zhere's nozing you can do." The Medic shrugs and starts to usher you out the door. "Now, you need to leave. It's about zhe time vhen zhe Scout come in ans vhines about nonexistent problems." As if on cue, the slight young man bursts into the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, Doc, ya gotta minnit? See, my knees are hurtin' likr a mother-" You don't stick around to hear the rest and instead slip out the doors.

...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...

After you consider the Medics advice for a long while, you're still scared. So, instead of running off to find the enigmatic man, you run off to find someone who seems to know him. It doesn't take long to find Heavy, as it would be he only wonders between two rooms and he currently was not in the kitchen. Even though the gigantic man scared the living daylights out of you, he appeared to now be the best source of information. Mustering a great deal of courage, you knock on his bedroom door several times. A few minutes pass and you hear him approach the door. It swings opens abruptly and the giant looks as though he could be happier.

"Little man! Have you lost your directions again?" he grins, peering down at you.

"N-no, Heavy, I-" Heavy eagerly cuts you off.

"Then the new person has come to visit with Heavy, da?" his smile grows even bigger and you think it'd best not to disappoint him.

"Uh, yeah, actually, I need to-" Once againt, you're interrupted.

"Please to be coming in, tiny one! Come, come!" Heavy excitedly grabs your shoulder and pulls you into his surprisingly cramped room. He ushers you to the bad and pushes you down. "Sit! Sit and make yourself at your home."

"Thanks, Heavy," you grimace, rubbing your abused shoulder. Jeez, this guy was rough. "Heavy, I have to ask you... Why does you're room smell like gun powder?" '_Not the intended question, but..._'

"Ah, the little man does not know? I sit in here and polish and load my guns- Sasha and Natascha." He gestures to a table along the wall to emphasize his point. "Now, I have question for you."

"Ok?"

"Are you... Why do you look like girl?"

"Um, what?" Heavy reaches over, surprisingly gently, and strokes your ponytail.

"Your hair. Is long like girl. And your face is pretty like girl, too." To make his point, still gentle, he brushes his fingers against your cheek. "Why?"

"Woah... Uh, I... I don't know, Heavy. I was born pretty? And... I don't like getting hair cuts." You're slightly put off by the physical contact, but you shake it off. You're on a mission.

"Is dangerous for battle." Heavy replies simply, but shrugs, clearly ready to move onto a different topic.

"Heavy, what do you know about the Pyro?"

"Nothing, really. Pyro is secret man. He likes hot tea and fire, but that is all I know." Heavy shrugs again, looking a bit disinterested. You then realize that the Medic was right and it's time to face your fears.

"C-can you take me to him?"

**Huh. I actually enjoyed this chapter. I think I might write a 'Heavy and You' fic next. *cackles* He's fun to write about. Anywhooo, next chapter might be the big BUTTSECK one. Yeah, you know. The one that your reading this story for. . You don't even care about the plot, do you? O3O Whatever. Pfft.**

**1- Where are you?**

**2- I'm here, friend!**

**3- Boy**


	3. Surprising Pyro

**Ok, so I was hoping that I could get to the *cough* action(O BBY lol) by now, but I don't think it'll happen in this chapter. Probably the next. So, yeah.**

***Obligatory Disclaimer***

**Sadly, the Pyro belongs to Valve, as does TF2, and I'm making no profit off this story.**

**Oooh, and this contains yaoi. That means m/m relations and BUTTSECKS. If you don't like it, click the 'back' button.**

**Flames are welcomed, 'cause I enjoy the fire.**

...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...

_**"C-can you take me to him?"**_

Heavy sits silently for a moment, as if considering whether or not he should. Suddenly, he stands up, smiling widely.

"Da! Of course I can, little man! Come, we go see Pyro." Just like he did earlier that day, Heavy grabs you by the wrist and drags you out the door. "Is not too far away, new person!"

"A-actually, Heavy, could you let go...? You're hurting my arm." you practically squeak, trailing behind him.

"Here, this will be better." Without stopping, he slings you over his shoulder and keeps walking. "Not to be hurting now, da?"

"Yes, but Heavy, this is kinda awkward!"

"Shush, little man, we're half way there!" cries Heavy happily. You sigh and let yourself be carried. '_Well, at least it's a nice break from walking everywhere._'

Shortly after, Heavy stops in front of a large door covered in soot and burnt in various places. He pounds on the door with a huge fist and waits. Slowly the metal thing creaks open and a gas mask-covered face pokes out.

"Mmrrrrhh?" Though you can't see him that well, the muffled sound of the Pyro's voice makes your heart leap.

"I am to be having delivery for you!" Heavy pulls the door the rest of the way open and makes his way in, regardless of the Pyro's cries of what can only be confusion and anger. The larger man drops you onto the Pyro's unexpectedly plush bed and grins down at you. "There you are, little man. I will be seeing you later." With that, he leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Mmhhhh... Mmm mmmrrr mmph!" The Pyro pointedly ignores you, pulling off his boots and gloves. The discarded objects are thrown at the door. After stretching and cracking his neck, he walks towards you and sits on his bed. Turning his head, he seems to stare into your eyes, but with the darkened lenses of the gas mask, you can't really tell. Dramatically, he raises his arms up and reaches for you, and you start to panic. And then something crazy happens. Those arms wrap around you and pull you into a tight hug. You sit there blinking, shocked.

The Pyro nuzzles his black, gas masked head against your cheek and murmurs something almost inaudible. He pulls back and repeats it.

"Mhhhhrr mmm."

"W-what?

"Mhhhhrr mmm!" he cries, squeezing you tighter.

"I'm... yours?"

"Mmph!" He releases you from the hug and gets up. The Pyro walks behind a screen and you hear heavy rustling. And then his... voice?

"Don't tell anyone I've taken my mask off, but I actually want to talk to you. Without the muffling." You wait for him to come out from behind the screen, but it appears he's going to stay behind it.

"A-alright." your voice sounds tiny, even to your own ears.

"Ok, well, I'll make this haven't brief. You haven't decided which class you wanna be, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, I want you to be like me. You don't have to wear a mask, maybe just some goggles or something, but... yeah... What do ya think?"

"Um... sure?" Actually, you feel like you're about to burst with excitement.

"Good." You hear more rustling and the shuffling of soft fabric. "Mmmmph mmmrrrr mm mhhhh!" The Pyro steps out from the screen, dressed in a red robe and his gas mask, and nothing much more. You find yourself staring again, looking at how pale he is and thinking about how much you like it. He points at the bed and you stand up.

"Mmhhhh... Mrrrph!" The pyro climbs in and pulls you in next to him, wrapping his arm around you.

"Um, good night to you too?"

**Ok, well, I don;t know what happened here, but I like it. IT might not make that much sense, but whatever. It cute and I like it. So, yeah. O.O**


	4. Happy Ending cliches ftw

**This is it! The final chapter! Wooo! Bring on the action! XDDDD**

***Obligatory Disclaimer***

**Sadly, the Pyro belongs to Valve, as does TF2, and I'm making no profit off this story.**

**Oooh, and this contains yaoi. That means m/m relations and BUTTSECKS. If you don't like it, click the 'back' button.**

**Flames are welcomed, 'cause I enjoy the fire.**

...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...

You awake with a start, the screech of a crazy guitar riff jarring you out of your slumber. After looking around wildly for a few moments, you realize someone is playing music. And good music at that.

You climb out of the plush bed and search for the source of the glorious heavy metal, soon to discover that it's coming from behind a door at the back of the room. Cautiously, you grab the handle and turn it, trying to be sneaky as you pull the door ajar. As light spills in from whatever is beyond, you squint your eyes. Yes, this is where it's coming from. The music rises in volume as you venture forth, slithering into the unknown room.

Looking about, you find yourself in a bathroom. Pyro's bathroom. And said maniac is currently in the tub, up to his neck in bubbles. He must have his eyes closed, you realize, for he didn't notice you come in. He starts to shift in his bathwater and turns his head to look at you. You feel a hot blush creep into your face and you quickly turn to leave.

"I'm s-sorry," you mumble. "I just heard the music and... yeah... I'll go." You start to head out the door but Pyro calls something out to you, and you stop.

"Mm! Mmmrrr mhhh mmpphhh! Mrr!" Pyro's cries convince you to turn back. You nervously approach the tub.

"Do... do you want me to get in with you?" you ask nervously, beginning to fidget. Pyro nods frantically and tugs at your shirt.

Your eyes go wide and your blush darkens. You pull off the apparently offending article and hug yourself once your torso is bare. Pyro nods and points to your pants, murmuring happily. You sigh shakily and slip out of your trousers, staring at the floor as the pool around your bare feet. For some reason, you find yourself wishing you didn't go commando all the time and bring your hands down to cover yourself.

"Mmhhhhrrr..." Pyro seems to coo, pulling you into the 're almost certain he's grinning behind his gas mask as the water splashes around you. Nervous as ever, you sit completely still, staying how you landed, with your back to the other man. You let out a surprised yelp as strong arms wrap around you and pulls you against his chest. Somewhere in the back of your mind you acknowledge that something hard is pressing up against your ass and lower back. The music dies down and fades to a more mellow jam, though it's still pretty heavy. Pyro rests his head on your shoulder and holds you tighter. Suddenly he's gently grinding against you, his member prodding at your back.

"P-Pyro...?" you voices comes out almost like a whisper and you start to feel hot, but not from the soothing bathwater. Pyro's hands gingerly uncoil from around your waist and start to wonder. One travels up to rest on your slight chest, the other sneaking it's way down to stroke along your inner thigh. You inhale sharply and turn your head to look at the larger man.

"Mmph mmrrr mhhnn," he chuckles. His hand, unseen under the bubbles, trails higher and wraps around your semi-hardness. Your eyes flutter shut and you moan softly. Pyro strokes you at a steady pace, soon enough he has you panting, begging for more. You whimper when his hand draws back slightly, only to toy with the head. You buck your hips, trying to urge him on. Instead, he stops all together.

Pyro turns you around and has you face him. Murmuring, he rest his forehead against your own and grabs you by the hips, lifting you to straddling him. You both moan as your erections rub against each other. A finger slips into your entrance and he prods at your most private of places. You move with his hand, groaning as he thrust another digit into you.

"Pyro, p-please..."

He removes his fingers and you have to stop yourself from protesting. Shifting slightly, he aligns himself with your entrance and prods you teasingly.

"Mmmph?" Pyro sounds like he's asking for permission and you nod frantically. He grasps you by the hip and pull you dull, penetrating you at a cautious rate. You decide he's going to slow and press yourself the rest of the way down, gasping as the big thing stretches you almost painfully. You brings your own hands up to rest on Pyro's shoulders, trying to adjust. Slowly, the pace is set and he's rolling his hips, grinding ever deeper. You begin to pant, rocking against him, wanting more. Suddenly, he changes his angle and thrusts against your sweetspot. You arch into him, needing more.

He begins to thrust harder, his movements becoming nearly brutal. You clench your eyes shut and feel his arm snake between you, reaching to pump your need. Pyro cackles as the water sloshes out of the tub, soaking the surrounding floor. His thrust are more shallow now, but harder and quicker. A tingle heat burns in your core and you start to shiver, close to the edge. You cry out in esctasy as you climax, digging your nails into his shoulders. Pyro follows suit and gives a few last, powerful thrust before spilling his seed deep within you. Warmth fills you up and you moan at the pleasant feeling, leaning against him. Pyro sighs, seeming very content, and pulls you into a tight embrace.

"Mmpphhhh..."

...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...

You grin at yourself, gazing at your reflection. You're wearing one of Pyro's old jumpsuit, one that's too small for him; a pair of boots, heavier than what you usually wear; bulky gloves that reach your elbows; and an oxygen tank strapped to you back, it's attached belt hugging your hips.

"And the final touch..." you murmur to yourself, turning to grab a pair of robotic-looking, tinted goggles off the nightstand. You put them on and gingerly tighten the strap.

"Mmmhhhnn," you turn to see Pyro in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Yeah, I love our class, too."

...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...THISISALINE...

**D'AWWWWW! I just love happy endings- don't you? Heh, so there you have it. I've gotta say- err, type- this chapter has to be my favorite. And not just because of the SECKS. I mean, Odin knows I love SECKS. But, it's just... I dunno. I like it. And I hope you enjoyed it, too. *teehee* Now, I think I'll start working on "Medic and You"...**


End file.
